It is well-known in the art to employ various devices for the processing of two signals through convolution. However, fixed tap weights are used as weighting coefficients for performing the convolution between the two signals, the operation being performed digitally. In analog applications, a digital filter requires the transforming of the analog signal to a form usable by a digital device, as well as requiring a large number of arithmetic operations to perform the convolution between two signals.
Accordingly it is a feature of this invention to provide an electronic device which directly receives analog signals and which performs a convolution between said analog signals with a minimum of time and apparatus required.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration of the specification including the claims and the drawings.